Conventionally, barrier operators are used to drive barriers such as garage doors and gates. The barrier operators can typically be controlled by a handheld radio transmitter device within a relatively short operating range of the barrier and/or a wall switch connected to the barrier operator.
In recent times, with the development of smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), various remote control systems for controlling barrier operators via the Internet have been developed. These remote control systems provides the user with the convenience of operating a barrier from any location (e.g. from the office, or whilst travelling on holiday).
However, many of the current remote control systems on the market have a number of shortcomings, including limited functionality, scalability or flexibility and/or poor security configurations in which the security of these systems may be relatively easily compromised, presenting significant risk to owners.
Embodiments of the invention provides a remote control and monitoring system for a barrier operator which addresses at least in part one or more of the disadvantages or problems described above, or which at least provides the consumer with a useful choice.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, such a reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date part of common general knowledge, or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.